Pretend Like it's the Weekend
by Merith
Summary: Duo makes arrangements to spend the morning in bed with Heero.


Title: Pretend Like it's the Weekend, Pairing: Heero/Duo, Warning: Sap, BL, hints at more than kissing.  
Note: Written for Link because...

* * *

Duo placed the last pancake onto the plate. On the breakfast tray, he added juice and coffee, the pancake plate and bowl of fruit, napkins and flatware. It wasn't heavy, but Duo made each step deliberate, kicking off Heero's slippers to keep from making scuff noises, and padded on the balls of his feet back to the bedroom.

He held his breath at the door, but Heero slept, still. Heero lay on his stomach, the sheet covering to the small of his back; Heero's arms were crooked up under his pillow, his hair sticking out in tuffs. Duo smiled softly. Two steps forward and Duo shot a quick look to the window. From the part in the curtain, he saw water still raining against the window.

The nightstand held the tray while Duo eased onto the mattress. Leaning close, Duo feathered a kiss to the side of Heero's mouth, and another higher on his cheek when Heero's eyelids began to flutter. Duo drew back only far enough to watch Heero wake. He wasn't quite lying, braced up on his forearm, his expression warm with a tenderness that spoke of years.

Heero smiled softly, closing his eyes, but already stirring, stretching out his legs under the covers, and rolling up on his side. He yawned, bringing a hand to his face, and fingering sleep from his eyes. Heero's legs drew upward, his feet reaching out for Duo. His hand fell away, and blue eyes met blue.

"You're up early," Heero teased with a smile.

"I turned off your alarm," Duo countered, holding up a hand at the flash of panic. "You have time," he continued. "Besides, look." And he gestured to the window. Heero twisted around to look, and frowned. "No one's going to be doing anything today," Duo told him, invading Heero's space once more, and adding another kiss to his tally. Only, this time Heero turned into the kiss, bringing his hand up to pull Duo closer.

Making encouraging noises, Duo pushed closer, sliding a hand down the bare skin of Heero's back. "I made you breakfast," he murmured, tilting his head and letting Heero nuzzle at his neck.

"Am I having it now?" Heero nibbled along the ridge of muscle cord.

"No," Duo laughed lightly, pulling away and up into a sitting position. "Pancakes, juice and fruit."

Heero peered at what Duo was reaching for, pushing up in a half recline. "I smell coffee."

"That's mine." Duo brought the tray on the bed, setting it between them. "See. Plenty for the both of us."

His eyebrow raised, Heero filched a plump strawberry from the bowl. "Banana pancakes?"

Duo shrugged, and drank from his mug, watching Heero pick up a chunk of pineapple. "I know you like them." And he smirked at the look sent his way. Heero was settling back with a fork and the plate of pancakes, and Duo hit the power on the disc ready to play.

"Cartoons, too?" Heero glanced from the vision set to Duo's face and back. "We haven't done that in a long time."

"Too long," Duo said nodding. He tore off a bite-sized piece of pancake, slice of banana in its center.

"I know." Heero was watching him, now, his expression gentle bemusement. He began to frown, blinking, and slowly turned to the window, then down at the tray on his lap. "When did you…" He looked around Duo to the clock. "Is that the right time?"

Without looking, Duo said around the lip of his mug, "that's what it says, right?"

Heero nodded slowly, watching Duo take another drink. "I know it's been bad timing…"

"Don't worry about it," Duo rushed in. "It'll all be over soon." He leaned closer, a coffee flavored kiss given, and Heero's hand was up to thread fingers through Duo's hair, the tray on Heero's lap almost forgotten.

It was a heavy bass ring tone breaking them apart. Heero glanced at his own mobile on the nightstand, before turning to the jeans in a discarded heap on the floor. "It's yours," he murmured.

"Let's just ignore it." Duo was moving the tray, setting it to the floor, and sliding next to Heero.

"It must be important if someone's going to call you so early," Heero insisted.

Shaking his head, Duo denied it. "I only have one more day, Heero," he said quietly, waiting without touching.

Heero was frowning again, his glance returned to the window, his head cocked to the side listening. He looked at Duo to the clock proclaiming it not being quite six in the morning, and back to his phone. The slightest of nods and Heero reached for Duo, opening his arms once again.

Bad timing – a delay in service, a missed flight, and a long scheduled appointment. Two nights, with a single day wasn't enough time, less than standard fare, even scant as it had been. Another six months, one contract ended, and a lifetime would begin.

Outside the window, a dog barked, a car door slammed and an engine revved. A neighbor boy called out, joining five others all carrying mitts, one swinging a bat as he walked, and another tossed a baseball, and caught it. A cat darted from the hedge, the barking dog in pursuit, down the side yard, and across the patio to the fence beyond. The dog knocked over the sprinkler, jarring it from its constant setting.

No one noticed the absence of the rain against the bedroom window. At least not for several hours. Flavored kisses were shared between bites of banana pancakes, and cartoons played on, unwatched.

* * *


End file.
